YOU.
by Synthology
Summary: A CloTif Songfic for all you fans out there! This is my first one ever so I hope you all like it! R/R


* A song fic for all you CloTif fans out there! R/R *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YOU  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You.  
  
You. You.  
  
You.  
  
The warm night air blew its tender breeze past the young woman's tear streaked face. It was only a few days ago that they had defeated the Great Sephiroth. She remembered that embrace as he held her when the rocks began to crumble. She remembered that special moment and she hugged him closely hoping never to let go.  
  
You. You.  
  
You.  
  
You. Everyone went their own separate ways and Cloud had gone with her, yet doubt had clung to his sky blue eyes. He was confused, but Tifa thought that if she gave all her love to him, he would discover how much he too loved her. He had spent the night at her new house in Costa del Sol. They had made love and Tifa was the happiest woman on the planet. That night she vowed to love him even after death and she knew her love for him was eternal.  
  
My phones not ringing  
  
My doorbell isn't singing My bed is empty And now all I do is cry.  
  
But then he disappeared the next day, gone like the wind. She thought that he went out for a bit and would be home by dinner.or maybe he went looking for a job? All day she waited for him to return, but then it dawned on her. He left.for good.  
  
Cause you left me  
  
& You didn't even want me I'm lost and lonely Can't live without you.  
  
You.  
  
Tifa had paced her floors about a million times, just hoping even wishing to have him come back. Tears were born every time the sun came up, while in the evening she fell asleep to dream of her love.  
  
Every beat of my heart  
  
Every day of my life Every thought of mine My every second & moment  
  
You.  
  
Every still of the night  
  
Every wrong that goes right Every dream I dream every second & moment  
  
You.  
  
After two days of crying and not eating, she remembered looking into the mirror and seeing a skinny woman.heart broken and not meant to be loved. Why was it that Cloud could not love her? Was she ugly? Was she not worthy of his heart? Yet he had stolen a piece of her heart running off into the night like a thief. He loved another woman, but she was dead. She chose to die for the planet and that's the end of it! Tifa knew that then she acted selfish, forgetting that Cloud has a voice too.  
  
Every second every moment  
  
You.  
  
Every second every moment  
  
You.  
  
Then just the night before last, she had been hearing strange sounds. She knew that she was weak and dying inside. Her heart could not live without her other half.  
  
I'm hearing footsteps Outside my door I get up A voice is humming A tune sounding like goodbye  
  
A melody so heart warming, so full of hope. yet she wanted to shrivel and die. She knew she was a spirited woman, and nothing should have gotten in the way of her life. Whether happy, miserable, or lonely, she had set a goal in her life! And that was to find Cloud and confront him and tell him how she felt inside. It kept her going somehow, steering her away from suicide.  
  
I know I'll find you No matter where you're hiding & So I wish for A chance to find you.  
  
So tonight she set out to find her love and finally see if he truly loved her or Aerith. She had to know; she had to hear those words from her own words. She brushed the new tears away from her dry skin and grabbed her chocobo's reins. As she sat up onto the golden bird, her face shot toward the rising plains and jungles. The winds picked up and with full force blew into her face, whipping her hair furiously. Yet she sat there determined like a rock with a flicker of hope in her eyes.  
  
Every beat of my heart Every day of my life Every thought of mine Mind every second every moment  
  
You.  
  
Every second every moment  
  
You.  
  
Every beat of my heart Every day of my life Every thought of mine Mind every second every moment  
  
You.  
  
Every second every moment  
  
You.  
  
  
  
  
  
* The lyrics were by the music artist, Serena Paris. I couldn't get all the lyrics in so I cut a few out. If you have the song, please listen to this a couple times while reading this one-shot. It should give a very emotional background to the words. Should I go on with a CloTif song chronicles? R/R and tell me what you think! ^^ * 


End file.
